Rude Awakening
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Weyoun 6 has a wake-up call, and it's not a particularly pleasant - but somewhat satisfying - experience.
**This time around is a blend of somewhat disturbing and lonesome intimate acts, compared to the events of the last Weyoun/Damar story, "Birth Defect". Weyoun 6 is struggling with his brief life after what happened to his predecessor. This time is merely one-sided of him and Damar, mostly concentrates on Weyoun himself.**

 **Once more, nothing is mine, but I do love Weyoun so much I never get tired of writing him. :) Don't we all?**

 _When Weyoun 6 came to live, he could faintly recall anything of his predecessor's mysterious death. He remembered everything before it, but strangely enough, the memory chip had been blocked of those events. He remembered the knowledge of Damar coming onto him and giving him more pain than childbirth had given him - but after that was complete blackness._

 _Weyoun 5 had been pregnant, gave birth to a baby boy which was half Vorta, half Cardassian, delivered by the Founder herself but born dead and disposed of by her own hand - that knowledge would not be public and would remain so but the fact that his death on a transporter was strange enough. Not long after giving birth, he'd gone on a transporter which had somehow malfunctioned but no DNA traces found other than his own. It was ruled as an accident...but the only other person present had been none other than Legate Damar, who was apparently called away by Central Command at the same time of the incident._

 _There was no evidence of foul play in the incident._

 _Weyoun 6 recalled how his predecessor had been physically involved with Damar in bed before being impregnated. He had been the third in line to suffer the loss of a child that should have been viable for the Dominion-Cardassian alliance, and the fact he had been killed hours after bearing a stillborn...number 6 could never stop wondering about that, now fearing such a thing happening to himself. He did not want to put a baby through what his predecessor went through, so he had hoped that if he did conceive, then the child would be taken away from the frontlines, or he would be spared the burden by being made sterile this time around. Which was why he refused to even attempt to seduce Damar in his predecessor's place or to even allow himself to become enamored by the possible, unfound murderer._

 _The last Weyoun's death was not the only thing that intensified his fears, since from the moment he was activated - it was the way he began to look at the Dominion way of life, and the war itself. All of this was..._ wrong _._

~o~

He awoke gasping from the memories of the time of his awakening. He was scared now, scared of these thoughts...he shouldn't be thinking like this. What happened to Weyoun 5 wouldn't happen again to HIM, and Damar had to have learned to think twice if he tried again on him. He'd have to be extra careful, just to be safe, but if he was ever taken aback, then he was doomed. He would end up bearing a child that he didn't want, didn't want to suffer what the last did - and the Founder's response when he begged her to take the fertility genes from his code was harsh on every level.

"An infant solid is beneficial if ever possible, Weyoun. It appears that the loss of your predecessor's has weakened your perspective of this." Her eyes had glittered coldly that he regretted his boldness and bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Founder. I do not know why I asked this of you."

She only nodded. "It is only natural, but hopefully if you get this opportunity again, your mind will change altogether," she said before dismissing him then. However, as he left her presence, he got the cold feeling he would not change his mind as she assured him. He needed to do something about this on his own, as it was clear he was indeed alone.

Weyoun felt like a coward, and the Founders did not tolerate cowardice. But he didn't - he was not - he didn't WANT a baby! He remembered the feeling of life growing in his body. From his knowledge, a mother bearing felt such indescribable joy, and to imagine that joy and see it on her face had made him feel...blissful, but when it came to his time, it hadn't been that way because of the circumstances. The child had not been conceived out of love or free will - such things did not exist within the Dominion - and he and Damar despised each other.

He and Damar had...been in bed together only one time, but it had not exactly been pleasant, as he anticipated. Notably because Damar despised him the second the sixth clone walked into his presence to let him know that he would never be able to get rid of him now, that he knew parts of the truth as to what happened to Weyoun 5 - after the dead baby was taken away by the Founder, he was raped brutally before everything went black painfully - but the Cardassian only snorted and laughed, stating that he had nothing to do with it besides taking out an unwanted infant and a well-kept secret on the Vorta. Not long after, Weyoun found himself facedown in the sheets that night, but it wasn't something he'd looked forward to. To feel his muscles rammed and nearly torn apart by savage thrusting, nothing else in his body to feel but pain and... _boredom_. What had Weyoun 5 seen in this man that he even enjoyed anything of it, that he never saw his doom coming to him?

When it was over, he'd just laid there and didn't feel like moving at first. Damar said nothing either, didn't look at him, but when they were in the command room, Weyoun tried his best to appear as dignified and cold towards the Legate as his predecessor, but found it difficult and crumbled inside. Damar didn't appear interested in him the way he used to be, either, and used that one time to let him know that he didn't want to risk another little one coming that he never thought could happen, but it wasn't an open secret Vorta gave to their allies and enemies. Male and female Vorta were all the same below the waist, and that was as far into the details he would go...

Suddenly, at some point during the day, he got a very...odd feeling in his body, and in a particular region too private to be shared. He turned his face away from Damar and looked down at himself, gritting his jaws so hard he thought his teeth would break, and kept his legs tightly together while he still stood, but the aching tingling continued. He wasn't even thinking about this at all; it had come out of the blue, and no matter how hard he tried to focus on the news of the frontlines and the deployments of their troops to the Chin'toka system in which the enemy guarding it were surrounded and trapped - he could not stop finding his own eyes adverting south.

"What's the matter, Weyoun? The war effort getting to you now?"

He bared his teeth when he glared up at Damar. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you," he snapped, standing straighter but his legs were so tight together he thought he would give way.

Damar was beginning to notice how this Weyoun was not like the last one: he rarely interacted with him, wasn't his usual smug self even though he tried to be, and he was not interested in him sexually for the sake of partnership. He still continued to snap at the habit of drinking kanar, even once slapped it out of Damar's hand when it was offered to him, which was fairly new and surprising, yet also amusing. As well, it must have made him relieved that this Weyoun was leaving him alone about his loyalty, that there wasn't much of a trace of the arrogance he was the target of. There was something...different about Weyoun 6.

"Well, if you're not too distracted right now -" He lowered his eyes and shook his head. "- the next Federation ship that was destroyed and brought to salvage for anything valuable harbors anything that might interest you. If you're interested."

Weyoun sighed in utter exasperation; the ache in his loins hadn't left him alone, so it would be no surprise that this "examination" of the ship was not going to help him out. What was the matter with him? He was not supposed to feel like this for no reasons other than dutiful. This was something bordering on basic need in other males besides the Cardassians - but the Cardassians were the ones he knew best to have primitive urges. The Vorta were not supposed to...

However, when he visited the confiscated ship and acquired all things militaristic, he was baffled by the sight of something that didn't belong to the collection was a strange item that had belonged to one of the dead female officers who was a young human woman, unmarried at least and no family. Whatever it was, he'd never seen or heard of anything like this - and with it came a box of instructions that he'd acquired it with. Later on, Weyoun read the interested facts - if you COULD call it interesting - and felt the build-up in his nether regions return with a vengeance when he found out it was known as a vibrator - a device used to alleviate the female whether she was unsatisfied with her partner's inability to give her proper pleasure...and that was what clicked in Weyoun's mind.

 _Inability to give proper pleasure...relief..._

"Oh, Founders!" he exclaimed, putting the thing back into the package and dropping it onto the desk, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. His skin was sticky wet with his own perspiration. He shouldn't be doing this, but what could he do?! He shook his head and stood abruptly, running for the sonic shower and turning it on the no-vibrations mode, hoping it would shove down the painful burn between his thighs. It did, and he could breathe a sigh of relief, doing his best to not think about what he found.

But in the next few days that passed, it kept coming back with a vengeance. At night it was worse, and a sonic shower only did so much that he got tired of it all. He began to think that he was being cursed, but the Founders wouldn't even do this to him, would they? Or to any other Vorta? He recalled Keevan talking about how he got the feeling once in awhile, that it was nothing serious to worry about, but he was a mischievous one who could do as he pleased behind closed doors. Weyoun was not him, but...this couldn't be tolerated any longer. Snarling to himself, he slid out of the bed and went to his desk, pulling the box out and the directions first. Besides the vibrator - long and rubbery to the touch but hard metal in the middle for action - there was a bottle of what was called lubricant. You were supposed to apply a small amount to the device, or on yourself, to achieve the desired pleasure. But to have an idea how it felt, it was permitted to test on your _mouth._ Weyoun supposed he would feel repulsed by this, but his taste was limited so he shouldn't be bothered. Taking a small dab on the tip of his finger, he ran it over his bottom lip and then pursed both lips together, his tongue snaking out to give additional effect - and his lips tingled in nearly the same way his groin did, pleasure sizzling him that it made him sigh. He could hear his heart pounding into his ears.

Hastily, he returned to the bed, sliding underneath the covers and placing the formula on the tip of the device, then pushed down his sleeping pants until they were around his ankles, then decided to push them off as they felt like an obstacle. He began to rush with moisture that didn't come from the tool; he was more aroused than ever that he knew he couldn't avoid this any longer as much as it terrified him. Deep down, he knew, the longer this was delayed, the worse the panic would get.

There was a button at the bottom, avoided to be used at his most intimate flesh but to turn the device on, and when he did, the thing lit up and began to buzz as it spun around in circular motion. As a test motion, he brought the swirling tip to the outside of his sex, the skin beneath the curls sensitive and reacting to the vibrations. He jumped and gasped, nearly out of his skin but held onto the blanket to cover up his naked body for protection; no one was looking in on him, but he felt vulnerable, ashamed and sexually thrived. If this was what Keevan enjoyed alone, then Weyoun wasn't sure how to think or feel. But when he brought the thing lower, rolling through the dark hair between his legs and finding the sensitive slit before it touched the hidden treasure there...he closed his eyes and threw his head back, barely able to stifle his moans of pleasure at how _exquisite_ it felt.

This was even better than being with Damar or anyone else. Guilty pleasure triumphed and spared him the trouble of getting pregnant again.

For the rest of the night, Weyoun entertained himself with this new toy of his that he kept hidden well from everyone including Damar and the Founder herself; the last one, though, made him guilty as much as it made him feel safe. He continued to moan and gasp at each angle inside himself that he would go, the higher the sensations grew; sometimes the rubber sliding through his inner channels tugged on the pubic hair growing on the edges of his sexual folds, which amplified the jolts throughout his body. Weyoun felt the liquid pumping from deep within his stomach and below, telling him he was reaching the end of his first lone climax - and then it burst like an inferno, splashing him with fluid ecstasy that he collapsed beneath the bed covers. Sighing in rapture and turning off the vibrator, keeping it protected between his thighs but away from that high place which was still throbbing in the aftermath and easing with each second passing, Weyoun felt like he wanted to go to sleep then and there but couldn't. Though his body was tired, his mind was filled with so many thoughts as to what had just happened.

He had experienced pleasure by his own hand that not even Damar gave him, Weyoun 6 and not the last one. He thought about talking to the new Keevan after his last clone was found dead on Empok Nor, but the two Vorta weren't on the friendliest of terms, so it would be very strange and somewhat awkward...but some part of Weyoun felt he didn't have to. His body had savored this newfound bliss and wanted more, but not tonight. He wanted to sleep.

But with this new excitement came a new fear: he was afraid to hurt his position, afraid to hurt his gods in this manner as well as his partnership with Damar - and most of all, he was afraid of _dying._ He just wanted to live, to enjoy himself while it lasted.

But this "rude" awakening was only just the beginning.

 **I never thought I would do Weyoun using a "modern" means of pleasuring himself, but it wouldn't leave me be. XD**

 **I also just remembered "Original sin" by littletreeGul, which told of what really made Weyoun 6 defect, and realized a bit of a similarity with certain aspects - ex. Damar noticing how this Weyoun was different from the last one, but it wasn't like it wasn't mentioned in the episode "Treachery Faith and the Great River". As well, Weyoun finds something very interesting that makes him feel a certain way that shouldn't be allowed other than "love" for his so-called gods, but in that story wasn't a vibrator, lol. This fic really has nothing to do with that other than the fact I love "Original sin" as much as others. And Weyoun 6 really does need an even greater wake-up call besides simply "realizing it from the moment I was activated".**

 **Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
